


【knkz】微醺

by slowsnow



Category: ChroNoiR
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-10
Updated: 2020-01-10
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:13:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22201639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/slowsnow/pseuds/slowsnow
Relationships: Kanae/Kuzuha (Nijisanji)
Kudos: 35





	【knkz】微醺

修剪整齐的指尖边缘被卷入口中，舌尖似乎不知道怎么安放似的，在对方的指尖来回摩挲，就像小孩在舔弄冰棒一样。葛葉露出些许困惑的神色，鲜红眸子望向对方，等待着叶下一步的指令。

叶的脸上挂着一如既往的微笑，他在对方得不到回答重新垂下眼帘时，将手指抽了出来。似乎是无意间，离开的手指被尖锐的犬齿割伤，血液很快从细小伤口里涌了出来。

“！”葛葉察觉的速度甚至快过叶本人，他动了动鼻子，不由自主去看叶的伤口：小滴的血液正向下汇聚，很快就将滴落下来。他比任何人都更清楚知道那个味道，甘美，却浓烈，醇厚，好过他知道的世界上最古老的葡萄酒的滋味。

液体缓慢滴落，葛葉的动态视力极佳，很快捕捉到了液体下落的痕迹，他下意识吐出舌尖，想要吞入腹中，那滴血液却在对方的手心里停留了下来。

面前仍然是叶不变的微笑：“是想要这个吧？”

对方在葛葉的目光下用指尖沾起血液，轻轻抹在自己的下唇之上，色素浅淡的唇上缓缓出现一道血痕，热烈的颜色几乎夺去葛葉全部心神。

他盯紧对方的下唇，喉结不自然地滚动了一下，然后靠近叶，直到双唇碰触，自己的唇上也染上红色。

对方的舌尖很快探入葛葉的牙关，轻巧地勾引笨拙的同伴一同起舞。他的手顺着雪白发丝一路下滑，直到纤细的腰间。

马甲和内衬很快地被解开，叶的手去环过葛葉的腰。对方的腰肢柔软，极少会有无法完成的动作，但是肤色苍白，隐隐可以看到青色血管。他指尖轻轻带过对方的腰窝，就发现对方以肉眼可见的幅度颤抖了一下。

叶的动作停顿了一下，他一只手去抚摸葛葉的发丝，另一只手顺着腰肢向上攀去，直到胸口的乳尖。乳尖不再是纯情的粉色，而且熟透的朱色，模样也肿胀得不同寻常。

乳尖一被碰触，葛葉就更往他的怀里靠近了，手不由自主抓住了叶的衣服。对方总是给乳尖太多疼爱，以至于超过界限，导致乳尖一旦与衣料摩擦，就会挺立起来。

“唔……要不要给这里也戴个小小的环呢？也许银质的，里面刻了我的名字的就不错？”

葛葉慢半拍才意识到叶的意思，他开始不停摇头：“不……那种东西怎么可以……”

叶的眉眼弯弯，他察觉到葛葉只是慌乱，恼怒的成分却不多。没有再提起这件事情，他伏下身子，在对方胸口烙下一个又一个痕迹，最后用温暖的唇舌包裹住了乳尖，吸吮了起来。

葛葉的神智开始昏沉，一旦被玩弄胸口的话整个人就会像沉浸在温暖的水里。因为过于舒适，似乎连反射神经都开始休眠了一样。

裤子这块已经塞得鼓鼓囊囊，叶帮着褪下裤子，伸手去摸大腿内侧，眼见着对方的性器又抬高了一些。

没有人比叶更了解葛葉身体了。

没有人比他更了解抚摸哪里对方会有怎么样的反应，怎么样让对方快乐，怎样让对方高潮，甚至得到更多更多，连葛葉本人都难以想象的极乐。

开启对方身体的钥匙，被叶牢牢攥在了手里。

他只是用手去抚摸葛叶性器的柱身，来回套弄几下，透明的腺液就从前面冒出来了，湿湿滑滑沾了一手。叶从性器后方向前捋动，扣紧的地方稍稍用力，葛葉的性器就颤动了两下。

前方马上就要高潮，却被叶无情扣住了释放的孔洞，他用舌尖去舔对方的耳尖：“……不可以先跑哦，等我一起。”

葛葉难耐地挣扎起来，高潮被遏制实在是太过不爽的事情，可是耳尖又太过敏感，让他溶成一滩春水，倚靠在罪魁祸首的胸膛上。他拍了叶一巴掌，无限接近小猫用肉垫轻轻踩下撒娇的力度。

叶拉开对方双腿，向已经微微湿润的后穴送入手指，已经习惯性事的后穴自然吞入来客。把手指扩展到三根以后，叶把自己的性器抵上了微微翕动的后穴，一口气进入的同时松开了堵住的手指。

“呜呜……不行的……”射精的快乐和被进入的快乐一起迸发出来，前面的性器一股一股射出来的同时后面被猛烈地进入了，骤然的快感搅得葛葉恍惚起来。

前方的性器在射精完毕以后甚至又流出了小股的腺液，只是因为后方的顶撞导致腺液被一颠一颠地喷了出来。

叶在对方后穴绞紧的情况下进入了，穴肉吮吸着性器，紧紧包裹住他，让他只想在穴内驰骋。他在穴内一边来回大力抽送，另外一边的手去捉对方再次已经被腺液打湿的性器。

葛葉的性器已经黏黏糊糊了，上面都是乱七八糟的液体。和人类不一样，吸血鬼甚至没有不应期的存在，可以反复高潮，仿佛天生就是为了做爱而生的容器一样。刚刚高潮的性器同穴道一样敏感，葛葉在叶的手第二次去摸他前方性器的时候终于意识到，这一次还不是结束。

穴内还在收缩着，继续夹紧对方的性器，叶就已经顶到他的穴心，只是一次顶撞，葛葉就忍不住呜咽出声。那个地方实在是过于敏感了，背叛主人意志一样地只想要收获更多，葛葉颤抖着双腿，只能盘住对方的腰间。

“……呜……太……多了……”葛葉失神地望向上方，叶给予的快感冲破了他和对方的之前任何一次性事的尽头，全身的理智都丧失了，只剩下后穴和前方的性器，体味对方给予的极乐。

叶一边顶撞葛葉的穴心，一边再次去摸他身前的性器。穴道湿软到不像话，柔顺地欢迎叶的侵占。他爱怜地吻了吻葛葉纤长的白色睫毛，看到红宝石一样的眼睛里正蓄着被快感逼出的泪珠，涌起一股隐秘的喜悦：这样的葛葉，只有我才能看到吧。这样美丽，纯真，比起吸血鬼更像天使一样的存在，是我的所有物呢。

于葛葉而言，能感受到的只剩下酥麻和快乐，其余的认知全部都烟消云散。后方穴心被抵住，来回研磨顶送，柔韧的穴肉被一次次破开，又再次包覆。

前方的性器也即将再次射精，前后同时要到来的高潮让葛葉无意识去迎合叶一次又一次的贯穿，臀部来回扭动，去迎合对方的进入。

与他而言火热的性器像是要烙印在他体内似的，凶狠地出入。他被叶托起臀部，只依靠对方的性器作为支点，被对方贯穿着。

叶俯下身，看着葛葉被快感逼迫到极限而有些狼狈的样子，露出了充满爱意又略带恶质的笑容：“啊啊……真是好孩子呢……”

无论做什么都可以被接受，是爱着自己的，只属于自己的好孩子。

葛葉茫然的眼神望向叶，他也到了极限，耳边的话语似乎扭曲成了难以理解的文字，他无法理解对方的意思，快感占据了全部大脑。前方性器流出精液的同时，后方再次高潮了。

叶感受到葛葉的情潮，固定住葛葉的腰间，把自己灼热的精液喂在了对方是体内深处。维持着这个姿势，他心满意足地贴近已经合上眼的对方，把葛葉拢在了怀里。

葛葉，不要离开哦。


End file.
